Moralless Corporation
by iainttheonlyone
Summary: Wendy is proud of Bebe for getting a job as early as her age...only to find out what precise business she's working for. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm back again with another story, and it's sort of another Bendy fic, only that it takes place before the preceeding story and has Bebe with a boy rather than Wendy, so the pairing is hinted at but not blatantly implied in this story, meaning that Wendy is still with Stan. I'm thinking of putting Wendy's views on lesbianism as the reason she falls in love with Bebe in my previous story. I think it sounds better than her automatically falling in love with her with no depth provided XD. Anyways without further ado enjoy!**

It was Saturday evening, 12:00PM. I sat at the edge of my bed, bored, not having much plans for the weekend. I debated whether or not I should continue sleeping in or do something with my friends. After all, I'm still sorta bummed out from all the stress we had from finals on Friday. Seriously, finals just feel like a reminder that I never actually learned anything... But then again, Mr. Garrison rarely ever teaches us about IMPORTANT school subjects and instead insists on making us learn about unnecessary aspects of popular culture and TV shows. With such a dumbass teacher like him, I don't feel like I, or any of us for that matter, will succeed in gaining succesful careers. I want to be a doctor or a lawyer in the next 10 years but I honestly see myself ending up as a fast food or retail employee. If this happens to be the case in the future, then there goes my reputation.

Not too long after, I hear my phone vibrate, slightly startling me in the process. I pick it up to see that it's from no other than my best friend Bebe Stevens. It reads:

"Hey Wendy, you're not going to believe this. I finally got a job today and it's AMAZING! You need to check it out."

Was she...actually serious? She received an occupation in spite of her youth? She was right. I had to check this out. I reply:

"Daaaaaaayum. Congratulations! No one usually becomes employed as early as our ages. Come by my house soon today so you can show me."

After that, I go out and walk to her house, seeing her waiting outside for me.

"Hey Bebe, I heard that you got a new job today. I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to see it!"

"Hey Wendy. Yep, I did indeed. You'll be impressed."

She holds my hand and runs to our destination to show me this new job. I was thrilled. Shortly after we entered a restauraunt-like atmosphere. Bebe pulled me in too quickly, so I couldn't read the restaurant's sign at top. Thus, I'm unfamiliar with this place.

"Well Wendy, here we are. This is where I currently work."

Where were we? I didn't recognize this place. And no one was there. Not even the employees. Well, except for Bebe, of course. It felt like a ghost town.

"Hold on Wendy, let me dress up into my restaurant aparrel."

The blondie runs into an employee-restricted room and changes into a rather revealing outfit and excessive amount of makeup Oh... wait... now I recognize this place... Raisins; Hooters for younger girls. Dear God...

"Well Wendy, this is what I'm doing for money as of now. What do you think?"

"Bebe... What the... How could you? Th-"

"I suggest we sit down and try some of our delicious food before we continue the conversation."

"Uuggghh." I dissatisfyling respond. As children are typically unexperienced with cooking, I knew the food was going to taste like crap.

And I was right.

"So Wendy, what were you saying again?"

"Oh yeah. Back on topic, why are you doing this to yourself, Bebe?"

"Oh come on Wendy, you know how much of a slut I am for attention from cute boys. Besides, don't I look sexaaaaay? ;)" asked Bebe as she leaned her right hand up against the restaurant's wall, with her left hand on her left hip, teasingly making a suggestive smile at me as she blinked those sparkly purple eyelids.

"Bebe...don't, don't do that. No, I'll never be attracted to a girl; I'm not a lesbian." Although I'm a great supporter of LGBT rights, everyone knows I'd never be interested in a girl. I've always been dared to kiss or make out with girls at parties when playing Truth or Dare, but I've always turned said dares down. However, IF I was bi or gay and had to chose a girl to enter a relationship with, it would most definitely be Bebe, due to our close friendship and her absolute beauty and kindness (though right now isn't the case). Nuff said...why the hell am I even looking into things like this at unnecessary times? I don't know. Best better get back on topic. "And I know how boy crazy you are, but this is not a good solution. Don't you see? You're using your body for money. This place objectifies the female youth and is thus very demeaning to our gender! Furthermore, boys will get the impression that you're only into them for their money. Those boys borrow said money from their parents and they expect their kids to use it wisely. Case in point: this place wastes the well-earned money of children's parents."

"Oh Wendy, you have no idea what you're saying. The money I'll receive from this job is obviously very important because just imagine all the amazing things in life I'll be able to afford once my career reaches its peak."

"But Bebe, life isn't always about getting what you want; you have to be patient for the things you want, otherwise you'll potentially wind up broke as a result of wasting your money on inessential stuff." I informed her as I reluctantly took a bite into a poorly cooked wing, disgusted by its taste, much like how disgusted I am by Bebe's terrible decision.

"Pfffft. Once more Wendy, you seem to have no idea what you're talking about. Earning an abundance of cash and then spending it on everything you desire right away is obviously an important part of a career. Even if you end up broke afterwards it would definitely be worth it. Stop using negotiation by expressing your liberal views. Unless you want to apply for a job here, I suggest you get out and let me do my job. You're just jealous that I'm richer and prettier than you. Bye boo." Bebe told me, followed by smooching at me by the end of her sentence.

An angered me exited the building as Bebe continued doing her job, slamming the door shut, stomping with every step I took.

As I was walking back home, I let out a sigh of stress and thought: "If only people found meaning behind my morals."

As I got home and entered my room, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be." I said with obvious sarcasm in my voice. I pick it up to see that it's from you know who and she texts me about her "amazing" job and how I don't know what I'm missing. I think do. Oh but wait, she tells me that this new job has given her a new boyfriend since she broke up with Clyde Donovan after the list incident. Namely, Kyle Broflovski, the same boy whom was forced to kiss Bebe on the lips in third grade due to the latter's infatuation with him. He was disgusted by her crush on her back then, which was likely a result of cooties. However he has considerably gotten more mature since our transition to the 4th grade and as such has developed greater affection towards Bebe. In fact, Kyle thinks that he always did sort of like Bebe and her excessive frawning over his ass, but was just afraid to admit it. Although Kyle has great respect for her sweet personality, Bebe is obviously only using him for his money (and his ass, hehe).

"Kyle is easily one of the most popular boys at our school. Have fun tarnishing your reputation for breaking the heart of an innocent boy once he discovers the truth." I text back.

"Kay boo whatevs ;)" Bebe texts in response.

That inconsiderate, slutty bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? I give her constructive and meaningful advice in regards of refraining from iffy decisions and she just goes and takes me for granted. With friends like these...

Something needs to be done about this. I will not tolerate a business that advocates the objectification of women for the sole purpose of profit. Starting tomorrow, I will apply for a job at Raisins and prove to Bebe how she's making a bad choice.

[The following week; at Raisins]

Kyle walks into Raisins and approaches Bebe, ready to confront her regarding his parents' low financial status as of now.

"We need to talk."

Those four words could've only meant one thing...

"Yes Kyle, what is it?"

"Well, something's been concerning me lately: my parents have been going through a financial crisis and I've been thinking that it might have to due with my recent weekly visits to this restaurant."

"Yeah and? Are you implying something here?"

"Well, yeah... Don't you think you shouldn't be working for greedy businesses like this?"

"Pffft. You sound just like Wendy, telling me what and what I shouldn't be doing for a living. Stop acting as if this is my fault. If you don't want my attractiveness to manipulate you to extents like this, then don't bother coming here. Period. You know what? You're acting like a complete d-bag right now, and I don't know know why I even fell in love with you in the first place. I'm... I'm... I'm breaking up with you forever. Get the fuck out of my life. I never want to see your face ever again."

The words that came out of Bebe's mouth shocked Kyle. Just when he finally reciprocated Bebe's everlasting love for him, she has to turn around and cut his heart in half? What kind of world was he living in? His eyes watering with tears, Kyle walks out of the building to be unexpectedly encountered by Stan outside.

"Oh yeah that's why.." Bebe said in response to her previous statement of Kyle, "I don't know why I ever fell in love with you in the first place", getting a view of his buttocks as he left the restaurant.

"See, I told you that you shouldn't have fell for the slutty girls who work for that industry. Butters did it once and look what happened to him afterwards." Stan informed Kyle and then comforted him off-screen.

Shortly after, Wendy enters the building and attempts to get a job at Raisins as a means to prove Bebe what she's doing is wrong.

"Hello? I'm here to apply for a job."

"...a little too late for that Wendy. I know you were going to work here just to show me how bad the decisions I'm making are, but I think I've learned my lesson. Yes, my relationship with Kyle practically ended the moment it started after he found out the truth. Boy do I regret starting a job here in the first place, all the hard-earned cash I've unjustifiably taken from children's parents."

"So, I take it you're quitting your job here?"

"Of course, Wendy. You were right about this place: it's nothing but a moralless corporation." Bebe says as she changes from her stupid old Raisins uniform to her regular red coat and black pants.

"I accept your apology Bebe. We've all made terrible decisions at one point in our lives."

"Thank you so much for being understanding Wendy. Come on, let's go return all these dollar bills to whom they came from as I apology for ruining the lives of Kyle and other boys."

Wendy smiled at her for her sympathy, and held Bebe's hand as she walked to the houses of the respective boys and proceeded to give them their parents' cash and the sincerest of apologies.


End file.
